


Who do you think you are?

by ShippingEruri (shippingeruri)



Series: SnK drabbles (Erwin, Levi, Mike, Farlan, ?) [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingeruri/pseuds/ShippingEruri
Summary: 2 anons requested "Who do you think you are?" for mySnK drabbles. Here we are.





	Who do you think you are?

Erwin sighed and with a loud noise he put down the empty glass on the kitchen counter, ran the back of his hand over his mouth and took a deep breath.

He refilled the glass with the golden-brownish liquid again and slowly paced over to the kitchen table. His left hand wandered ghostlike over the back of the chairs before he sat down on his usual place but the sight of Levi’s empty chair was too much to take for him at the moment. This place had never been empty for all the time they had been together. But now?

It had been three days.

Three days without contact or any form of communication. Their argument that night had been stupid, so fucking stupid and unnecessary and yet they both were thickheaded enough to blow it up until Levi left.

Mobile, keys, wallet – all left at home in a hurry to get away from his boyfriend, from their home.

Erwin tried to convince himself that Levi was old enough to take care of himself, that his boyfriend was the one acting like a child and that all he, as the more mature one, had to do was wait until Levi would knock at the door… or give him a call… or…

Erwin ran a hand across his face, closing his eyes for a moment.

No, Levi wouldn’t break up just like that. Not over a stupid argument. He wouldn’t leave him like that, without properly talking things through. After all, they had been together for quite a few years now and they loved each other and they…

Fuck.

Erwin blinked irritated as tears were coming to his eyes and he could feel his heart beat really hard in his chest. He didn’t sob but the tears were running down his face while he reached for the glass, emptied it in one go and then wiped away the tears.

What if Levi no longer loved him and this really had been a break up argument? What if Erwin would wait and wait and wait but Levi would never come back to him, to their house?

Erwin jumped up from his chair, almost kicking it over.

Maybe he was just too in love with Levi to see the truth? His mind started to spin, thoughts coming and going as he stumbled to Levi’s mobile. Maybe he already had someone new? And they already had a thing going for the last weeks… months even?

“Fuck.”, Erwin cursed when he unlocked Levi’s mobile. He never ever had had any reason to check on his partner so why was he doing it now? Maybe he should have been more careful sooner already so this whole situation could have been avoided?

When the screen light up, Erwin hastily scanned for messengers, fingers all shaky as he swiped through the screens.

“Shit!”, he pressed forth between his lips as he put down Levi’s mobile again. His body was shaking as his hands now were running through his hair.

He rushed over to the kitchen table again, grabbed the glass and headed to the fridge once more.

“Think, Erwin, think!”, he urged himself as he filled the glass again, spilling some of the spirit.

He was about to lose his shit – with the single realization that Levi might have left him.

He was rambling through the house – restless, his brain trying to find excuses and explanations. Maybe Levi was dead – killed in an accident and since he had nothing with him to prove his identity, nobody knew who he was, so nobody would inform anyone? But due to Levi’s past the police should have his fingerprints so they - …

The doorbell ripped him out of his thoughts and he almost dropped the glass with his shaky hand and he put it down on the table again.

His mind went blank, all color leaving his face as he approached the door with wobbly knees, hand running through his hair once more.

He had no idea what to expect and how to prepare – the anxiety had completely wiped out his thoughts.

With a heavy gulp he opened the door, breath coming to a halt, his heart stopping for a moment.

It was just when he looked down into Levi’s face that his body remembered how to keep alive.

“Hey.”, Levi spoke as he scratched his neck and tried to avoid eye contact with Erwin.

Erwin just nodded. He still stood in the doorway, body frozen, brain numb.

“Listen, Erwin. I’m sorry. I acted shitty and I spent a few days at Petra’s. I should have contacted you but I didn’t because I was hoping that you would call all my … three friends and check if I was with them.”, Levi spoke and just when he was done, he lifted his head and looked into Erwin’s face.

Gray eyes narrowed and he furrowed his brows.

Erwin was unable to speak, too overwhelmed to know his boyfriend save and here again. A soft smile slowly spread across his face and his chin started to shake as he inhaled deeply.

“You reek of alcohol, your hair looks messy, you won’t speak with me - much less letting me in – and you are about to cry? Are you breaking up or what?”, Levi asked quite aggressive and upset.

Erwin’s eyes widened and within a split second his arms were wrapped around Levi’s shoulders, pulling his partner close to his chest and into the house.

“I’m not breaking up, Levi. I would never leave you.”, he breathed hot against the dark hair before he placed some sloppy kisses on Levi’s forehead.

“Who do you think you are?”, Levi asked and now lifted his right eyebrow as he brought some distance between them. His facial expression hinted confusion about Erwin’s sudden change of mind.

“I’m just a very happy man that is madly in love with you.”, Erwin replied. “I’m sorry that I didn’t call your friends… I guess we both can be stubborn at times?”

Levi breathed out amused, a gentle smile on his face. “Oh yeah? Well, I guess you had a good teacher then.”, and he placed his hands in Erwin’s neck.

“The best.”, Erwin smiled.

“Idiot.” Levi pulled Erwin’s head down, placing a kiss on his forehead. “Lets shower and you need to brush your teeth… and then you can teach me some other things, how about that?”, Levi whispered into Erwin’s ear.

“That sounds too good to be true.”, Erwin replied with a hot whisper and he kicked the door shut.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and will reply to:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
> 



End file.
